Ferret fun
by HinaKicksAss
Summary: What are you going to do when your rival turns himself into a ferret and crawls up your leg? Read and find out what our favorite Gryffindor did.


Summary: What are you going to do when your rival turns himself into a ferret and crawls up your leg? Read and find out what our favorite Gryffindor did.

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter!_

Ferret fun

When it happened the first time Harry ignored it. It could have been anything after all. The Gryffindor was sitting in the Great Hall during lunch when he felt something rather small brush against his leg. He looked down, but saw nothing.

When it happened again a few seconds later the brunette looked down again, but didn't see anything that time either. Snickers from the Slytherin table pulled Harry's gaze from his legs to the three Slytherins staring at him.

Parkinson, Zabini and Nott were staring at him with pure amusement in their eyes. Finally Harry noticed that Malfoy was definitely not sitting with them. The three of them seemed to notice his epiphany as well if their outright laughter was anything to go by.

Again he felt something brushing against his leg but this time it wasn't really under the table as it was in Harry's trousers. The brunette nearly chocked on his food when he felt small paws digging into his leg as a small but fluffy... thing made its way up his calf.

His eyes widened in realization and he looked back at the Slytherins. Parkinson was trying to stop laughing while Zabini and Nott were nearly rolling on the floor in their amusement. That was the one thing he hated after defeating Voldemort.

The damn Slytherins stopped hiding themselves.

The small and furry thing, which he believed to be Malfoy back in his ferret form, made its way further and further up Harry's leg until it stopped at the brunette's boxers. Harry sat frozen not daring to move even an inch while the ferret slowly moved his paw closer to Harry's crotch.

The brunette was more scared then than he ever was facing Voldemort. Malfoy could chop off his dick! And the sadistic little fucker would too. Harry looked around the Gryffindor table and saw that none of his friends were really paying attention to him.

He looked back over to the Slytherin table and glared at the three Slytherins before he got up and told his friends he would go for a little walk. Since it was a Saturday Harry didn't have to worry about going to class after lunch.

Harry walked to the doors of the Great Hall and for the first time he was glad that his clothes were way too big for him. Because right now they were covering the ferret shaped bulge in his crotch area quite nicely.

Faster than he had ever walked before the brunette Gryffindor made his way to the room of requirements. He paced in front of the room wishing for a place to deal with his new found problem. As soon as the door appeared Harry threw it open and all but ran inside.

Once the door was firmly locked behind him Harry glared angrily down at his own trousers. What in the name of Merlin was Malfoy up to? Why would he transform himself into a ferret just to crawl up Harry's trousers?

Again the Gryffindor reminded himself that the Slytherin was dangerously close to his crotch. For all Harry knew the psycho would cut off his dick with no remorse what so ever. Just as the thought struck him Malfoy moved further until he was inside Harry's underwear.

The brunette Gryffindor stood frozen not daring to move an inch as the small paws connected with his cock. A small whimper escaped Harry as he waited for the claws to scratch him, but they never came. For a second Harry believed Malfoy had chickened out or maybe shown and ounce of compassion.

Though that thought soon died when he felt something small and wet run over his cock. Harry's eyes widened exponentially as he stared down in morbid fascination. Was Malfoy... _licking _him? The thought that he might have imagined it soon died when yet another lick was placed on Harry's cock.

Harry tried to hold back a moan when the licks went from the base of his cock slowly upward towards the head. He wasn't sure if it was his own thought or Malfoy's but not three seconds after the ferret's licks reached the head of Harry's cock a king sized bed appeared in the middle of the room.

Harry could feel himself hardening under Malfoy's licks and sucks and slowly moved closer to the bed sitting down with a moan when Malfoy's small tongue traced the head of Harry's cock.

"What.. what the hell do you think your doing Malfoy?"

The small animal completely ignored Harry's quest for answers and continued to slowly lick and suck his way up and down Harry's now hard cock. Pre-cum gathered on the head of Harry's erection and Malfoy, as soon as he smelled the salty liquid, crawled back up to the head of the cock and licked up the pre-cum while purring like a kitten.

Harry scooted over to the middle of the bed and spread his legs moaning as he felt Malfoy continuing to lick the head of his erection searching for more of Harry's pre-cum. The pressure in Harry's pants due to Malfoy's presents in the brunet's trousers and Harry's hard cock created week friction that drove Harry to the brink of coming within mere minutes.

Soon Harry's hips thrust upward seeking even more of that delicious friction as Malfoy's small and furry body moved along his cock. Harry felt his orgasm come closer and closer, he opened his trousers sliding his pants down and watched as Malfoy's tongue slid over his head nearly pushing him over the edge.

"Merlin Malfoy I'm gonna cum."

The small white ferret however didn't stop his activity of licking the head of Harry's cock and soon Harry moaned Malfoy's name deeply as thick ribbons of cum left Harry's slowly softening cock. The ferret happily licked up all that Harry had offered him while his furry body still caressed Harry's sensitive cock.

Harry continued to moan at the sensations flowing through his body. When Malfoy had eaten up all of Harry's cum the small animal moved up Harry's body and stopped in the middle of Harry's chest. He sat down, his small paws close enough to touch Harry's hard nipple.

Ever so slowly Harry lifted his head looking deeply into Malfoy's small and beady ferret eyes. Harry wasn't sure what to do now. Malfoy, whom he hated, had just sucked his cock. In his ferret form. What was he going to do when Malfoy told everyone that he had come from having a ferret, truly a human or not, sucking him off?

Had this been Malfoy's plan all along or had it been a spur of the moment kind of decision? Harry was about to open his mouth and ask all these questions when Malfoy crawled even closer to Harry's head and licked Harry's nose. Malfoy nudged his nose gently as if caressing it before he leaped off of Harry and off the bed. The small ferret ran over to the room's door before sitting down for a second. After a second or two a small hole in the door opened and Malfoy left through it.

Harry watched as Malfoy left and after the white ferret left he lay still on the bed not moving for what seemed like hours. When Harry got off of the bed and walked over to the door, after zipping up his trousers, he threw a last glance at the bed before opening the door and leaving the room.

O.O O.O O.O O.O O.O

Harry made his way over to the Gryffindor common room while thinking about what had just happened between him and his supposed rival. Where they even rivals now? What rival would turn himself into a ferret to suck his enemies dick?

When he finally reached the common room he noticed that there were only a few people there. After casting a tempus charm he noticed that it was nearly time for dinner. As if on cue Harry's stomach growled and he decided to turn right back around and walk to the Great Hall for some dinner.

As he reached the Great Hall Harry saw Zabini, Parkinson, Nott and Malfoy coming to the door of the Great Hall as well. Harry suppressed the blush which was trying to make its way to his face when he saw Malfoy. When the three other Slytherins noticed him they started laughing and teasing him to their hearts content.

"Potter I heard you got some nasty scratches in certain areas. Might wanna take care of that. Who knows what else could happen."

Harry raised an eyebrow and tried to keep the sudden laughter, which bubbled in his throat, from coming out.

"Well Parkinson I don't know who your informant is, but I feel quite" Harry locked eyes with Malfoy before smirking slightly "orgasmic at the moment."

Zabini's. Parkinson's and Nott's jaws dropped to the ground while Malfoy had the decency to blush. Harry winked at Malfoy before he walked over to the foursome and pulling Malfoy closer before kissing him straight on the lips.

Very soon Harry stepped away again winking at Malfoy for a second time before turning around and walking straight into the Great Hall. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, completely ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone who had seen him kissing Malfoy and he filled his plate.

In an attempt to ignore Ron who had finally shaken himself out of his shock induced trance Harry looked over to the Slytherin table and saw half of the table staring wide eyed at him while the other once were staring at Malfoy in a similar fashion.

The two seventh years locked eyes and Harry smiled. His smile widened when Malfoy smiled back before looking away shyly. Harry chuckled to himself before turning back to his own food thinking about how he was going to ask Malfoy to go out with him on the next Hogsmeade weekend.

**A/N: So what do you think? I hope you liked it! Tell me if you did... or if you didn't...:D Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
